SCNew York: NYC-2
SCNew York: NYC-2 is a regional sports network in the New York City metropolitan area, whose reach expands to cover the entire state of New York, Northern New Jersey, Southwestern Connecticut & Northeastern Pennsylvania. Like it's sister networks, SCNew York & SCNew York: NYC, it's O&O by SportsChannel, which in turn is owned by WMFL Corporation. SCNew York: NYC-2 is home of the New York Mets (MLB), New York Knicks (NBA), the Buffalo Sabres (NHL) (on SCNew York), New York Rangers (NHL), New Jersey Nets (NBA), New York Liberty (WNBA), Red Bull New York (MLS) & New York Giants programming (NFL). SCNew York: NYC-2 also serves an overflow purpose when multiple local teams that would be shown on SCNew York: NYC play @ the same time, much like SCNew York does for SCNew York+. Although SCNew York: NYC has 9 broadcasting zones, SCNew York: NYC-2 has 8 broadcasting zones because the remaining zone's eligible SCNew York-cluster team is the Buffalo Sabres, which is exclusive to SCNew York History SCNew York SCNew York: NYC-2 was launched by WMFL Corporation as SCNew York in 1976. In 1998, SCNew York was rebranded to SCNew York: NYC after SCNew York became a separate channel SCNew York: NYC The 1st event on SCNew York: NYC was the NBA basketball game on the following night between the New Jersey Nets & the Los Angeles Lakers in Inglewood, California. The last event on SCNew York: NYC before NYC-2 was a college basketball game between the Mount St. Mary's Mountaineers & the Robert Morris Colonials from Moon Township, Pennsylvania on March 9th, 2008. Veteran graphics coordinator Dave Katz was in the production truck for both of these events SCNew York: NYC-2 At 7:00 PM EST on March 10th 2008, SCNew York: NYC became SCNew York: NYC-2. The 1st event on the rebranded network was the Roger Federer vs. Pete Sampras exhibition tennis match @ the Madison Square Garden ("the world's most famous arena") SCNew York: NYC+ & SCNew York: NYC-2+ Like SCNew York: NYC's SCNew York: NYC+, SCNew York: NYC-2 also has SCNew York: NYC-2+. These networks air only when 3 or 4 local games air on SCNew York: NYC & SCNew York: NYC-2 combined & @ the same time. The Knicks or the Rangers game airs on SCNew York: NYC+ & the Islanders or the Devils on SCNew York: NYC-2+. On cable systems, these networks air mostly on the Prevue Channel as the "over-the-air" telecast. On satellite systems, these networks will air on alternate channels assigned by the satellite TV provider. When SCNew York: NYC+ & SCNew York: NYC-2+ air both @ the same time, 1 of them will air on the alternate channel, mostly for cable on SC or on SCNews. In high cases of overflow, partially caused by the New Jersey Nets being broadcast on SCNew York: NYC @ the same time, games were also placed on SCNew York: NYC-2. During this era, when 2 of the teams that the SCNew York-cluster covered played against each other, only 1 broadcast would usually be produced using 1 of the team's announcing teams. This was either due to SCNew York-cluster's TV contracts or a desire to show a different sporting event @ the same time. Beginning in the 2005-2006 NBA & NHL seasons, when was discontinued, SCNew York: NYC-2 & SCNew York: NYC resumed airing SCNew York: NYC-2+ & SCNew York: NYC+. It produces 2 broadcasts when 2 of their teams are playing against each other SCNew York: NYC-2-HD SCNew York: NYC-2 also has a HD feed named SCNew York: NYC-2-HD. However, SCNew York: NYC-2+ does not have an HD feed, thus SCNew York: NYC-2+'s games are not broadcast in HD. All of the home games for New York Rangers, New York Islanders, New Jersey Devils & Red Bull New York & most road games for these teams airing on SCNew York: NYC-2 are HD-Available. It's carried on Cablevision (except Cablevision of Litchfield), Time Warner Cable of New York & New Jersey, RCN, Comcast & DirecTV. Comcast started carrying SCNew York: NYC-2-HD full time starting on October 15th, 2009 for Northern & Central NJ systems within the NYC DMA. SCNew York: NYC-2-HD is currently not available on other providers that carry SCNew York: NYC-2. According to Verizon, SCNew York: NYC-2-HD was excluded from the agreement with Verizon from Cablevision/Rainbow Media, along with SCNew York: NYC-HD Graphics/Tickers SCNew York: NYC-2 uses a similar graphics package to SCNew York: NYC for their telecasts, but has unique animated elements. SCNew York: NYC-2 displays a scoreboard ticker which, except during LIVE sports broadcasts & SportsCenter (on some or most nights), operates full-time, even during commercials Programming Non-local programs Even though the channel has been renamed, it still carries SportsChannel programming, like SportsCenter & SportsNation Arena Football League coverage SCNew York: NYC-2 aired some New York Dragons games as part of the AFL on SC package. SCNew York: NYC-2 will continue to air the Dragons games. By the current contract of SC, only Dragons games are eligible to air. Other AFL teams' games are not available. Some Dragons games air on SCNew York: NYC when not airing on SC or SC-2 Collegiate programming SCNew York: NYC-2 also airs college sports games (many produced by SC) & local weekly college basketball reports for Hofstra University (SCNew York: NYC-2 carries weekly college football or basketball reports for Rutgers University & St. John's University). However, games involving teams in the Tri-State New York Area are generally blacked out outside this area. Time Warner Cable, among others, often acquires rights to the local games in order to put them on it's own channels in certain markets. Nationally broadcast SC games will air in all SCNew York: NYC-2 zones, unless a local team is playing @ the same time. In such a case, the college game will be shown as joined-in-progress basis on SCNew York: NYC if there is no other LIVE game scheduled or not @ all New York Rangers & Red Bull New York on SCNew York: NYC-2 New York Rangers & Red Bull New York games are mainly aired on SCNew York: NYC-2, but they air on SCNew York: NYC-2+ when New York Knicks (for Rangers) or New York Liberty (for Red Bull) air on SCNew York: NYC-2 & there are no other local teams that air mainly on SCNew York: NYC-2 @ the same time. The Knicks & Liberty have higher ratings for SCNew York: NYC-2 than the Rangers & Red Bulls, respectively, thus they rarely air on SCNew York: NYC-2+. The same goes for SCNew York: NYC, that either the New York Islanders or New Jersey Devils, teams that mainly air on SCNew York: NYC-2, air on SCNew York: NYC when these teams play @ the same time & when no other local teams that mainly air on SCNew York: NYC are playing @ that time SCNew York: NYC/SCNew York: NYC-2 broadcasting zones *'1': Tri-State New York Area: All Knicks, Rangers, Islanders, Devils, Liberty & Red Bulls games on SCNew York: NYC & SCNew York: NYC-2 *'2': Upstate New York Area (north of Sullivan, Ulster & Dutchess Counties): All Knicks, Liberty, Red Bulls & Sabres games on SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2, up to 50 games each for Rangers, Islanders & Devils games on SCNew York, SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2 *'3': Western New York Area (within 50 miles (80 km) of Buffalo, including Rochester): All Knicks, Liberty & Red Bulls games on SCNew York: NYC & SCNew York: NYC-2. All Sabres games are on SCNew York *'4': Northeastern Pennsylvania Area (excluding Bradford, Lackawanna, Luzerene, Susquehanna, Wayne & Wyoming Counties): All Liberty & Red Bulls games on SCNew York: NYC & SCNew York: NYC-2 *'5': Central Connecticut Area (north & east of Fairfield County) & Northeastern Pennsylvania Area (Wilkes-Barre & Scranton Areas): All Knicks, Liberty & Red Bulls games, up to 50 games each (sometimes all, depending on NHL's out-of-market rules) for Rangers, Islanders & Devils games on SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2 *'6': Eastern Connecticut Area (New London & Windham Counties): All Red Bulls games, up to 50 games each (sometimes all, depending on NHL's out-of-market rules) for Rangers, Islanders & Devils games on SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2 *'7': Southwestern New York Area (within 100 miles (160 km) of Cleveland): All Red Bulls & Sabres games on SCNew York, SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2 *'8': Northeastern Pennsylvania Area (Bradford, Lackawanna (excluding the Scranton area), Luzerene (excluding the Wilkes-Barre area), Susquehanna, Wayne & Wyoming Counties): All Knicks, Liberty & Red Bulls games on SCNew York: NYC or SCNew York: NYC-2 *'9': Northwestern Pennsylvania Area (areas in the Buffalo Sabres market): All Sabres games on SCNew York SCNew York: NYC-2 in Upstate New York Hoosick area The Hoosick area was formerly the only market on Time Warner Cable of Albany (within New York) that did not carry SCNew York: NYC-2. The Hoosick area was also formerly provided by Adelphia's system in Bennington, Vermont (now part of Comcast). It formerly carried SCNew England, but because of SC's rule, it was replaced by SCNew York Central New York Time Warner Cable of Central New York formerly carried SCNew York: NYC-2 only on the digital standard package, but it's now also carried on the standard cable package after the deal with WMFL Corporation to place it on the standard cable package in most areas in the region. This was largely to accommodate Buffalo Sabres fans Southern Tier New York The following markets on Time Warner Cable of Southern Tier New York currently do not carry SCNew York: NYC-2: *Fredonia *Jamestown *Sayre, PA *Ulysses *Salamanca (served by Atlantic Broadband) Rochester area The following markets (as well as markets formerly provided by Adelphia) on Time Warner Cable of Rochester are the only markets that carry SCNew York: NYC-2: *Rochester *Dresden *Finger Lakes Western New York Time Warner Cable of Western New York currently carries SCNew York: NYC-2 in HD on ch. 777. Time Warner Cable of Western New York will be dropping SCNew York: NYC-2 in HD on ch. 777 on April 1st, 2010 See also *SCNew York *SCNew York: NYC External links